


IT’S YOU I SAID

by Nattarika



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattarika/pseuds/Nattarika
Summary: Merlin keeps waiting at the lake of Avalon hoping Arthur will come back.





	IT’S YOU I SAID

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the song Prague ‘99 by Blaenavon.  
* English is not my first language *

Merlin’s looking up at the blueish sky, the birds look all so lively. He’s sitting at the lake of Avalon, the only place his hope stays all these years, he hasn’t lost count, he just doesn’t want to emphasise the pain that is numbed.

_“You’d be surprised by this world.”_ He chuckles, thinking about things Arthur had said, or even _done_, that showed how Merlin can never ceased to amaze him.

He watches the clouds swim, lets his memories runs like a film roll. His smile slowly appears wider as very last memories of them being together comes into his mind. Of him holding Arthur in his arms, knowing full well he can’t lose him,

but he did.

Only the surface of the water knows since when tears run down from Merlin’s eyes as it reflects the grief like a mirror.

He closes his eyes, whispering something not loud enough to conceive but not quiet enough to not hear it.

Without opening his eyes, even the birds know he’s using magic. They stop singing, almost expect to witness something that’s going to happen next.

_“I’m living for you.”_ His voice breaks as his face expresses the heartache. _“For you, Arthur.”_

Waves on the water, leaves leaving the trees, the paths he has walked pass, he feels them all,  
all but one thing he longs for the most.  
Arthur’s beating heart.

Once his eyes are to be seen they are no longer in any shades of blue, instead they are red. **Blood red.** Yet his eyes are locked at the same spot before he closed them, at the now wrong-colour-painted sky he made.  
The colour of Camelot.

He lies down on the uncomfortable ground with his eyesight sticks up there, cannot bothered to use magic or change it back to normal, like he wants it to stay with him for a while, even a while is enough. He can never ask more.

_“You’re not dead, Arthur.”_ Words come out of his long sealed mouth _“I’m still living for you.”_.


End file.
